Demons Just Don't Give a F
by RoxxorzBoxxerz
Summary: DROPPED! First Fic OCmarysue.. meets 4th hokage and she is nuts, and adopts Naruto and maybe others... really for the comedy not completely crack flame away Rated M for swearing. shounen-ai later on
1. 1 Yo!

**I DONT OWN NARUTO!!!!!!!! EVEN IF I WISH I OWNED IT TT**

**Yo! my name is Adri i've just watched some Naruto shippudden and boy is it pissing me off!**

**Those fucking people treat Naruto so horrible! He is not but a child!**

**-something yellow flash like lightning and the next thing i know i blacked out...-**

**I wake up with a hangover...**_Hangover? Hmm maybe not, but sure as hell feels like it!_** Adri wakes up to a room or maybe just time in space its self, all she knows is she's lost...**

_Maybe took a wrong turn? ... heh maybe someone will magically appear and explain! . ;_

**-poof- **"Yo! I'm Arashi and I brought you here for a reason... Your not lost I kidnaped you!" **this man says with a toothy grin **_What The Fuck did I do to deserve this?_** I asked the... ceiling or whatever! **"Wait a minute!... I thought your name was Minato or some shit..?" I ask a little dumb fucked.. He stares at me like I lost a lot of marbles... No duh I have I'd admit it.. "Well... yeah my real name is Minato, but it's so gay I changed it!" he said thinking we're on the same wave here... "sure, anywho what ya need me for Yondy?" I ask as innocent I can, hoping I didn't fuck the world over with my brain waves or something .; "You're an odd one aren't you? I can read your mind here by the way!" hehe... "I brought you here to train! Im gonna do a jutsu that turns you brat, then train your chakra ninjitsu genjitsu taijitsu kenjitsu all that good stuff! Im getting help with this also, then I'm sending your ass in the past! Ahem, yes ninja did exist before demons took over what you people call dinosaurs or some weird shit!"

Whoa having brain problems at the moment... and he is just waiting for me to settle in the information!

"Those fuckers mistreated Naruto, my son. So he got depressed didn't train like he was going to in the future... Even if he did the outcome still wouldn't be pretty... it seems those people didn't understand why I sealed the Kyuubi in my son, I didn't just do it cause he was rampaging through kohona also cause Kyuu was under a Jutsu that Oro-teme put on him to make him berserk. I do not know the whole story however I know demons are not as bad as we make them out to be. So my son grew up hating the fox and vise-versa, his friends, the few he did have found out about him being a container. He didn't want to lose his friends so he always wore his mask of smiles, none were genuine smiles..-tears were coming to the fourths eyes now- He gave up after running out of his hope that someone would acknowledge him for him. So after Akatsuki collected and abstracted all the Bijuus even the Kyuubi...-even more watery- They hired Sasuke to get him exchange for a chance to kill his brother..."

"T-those sob assholes, I knew they treated Naruto like shit but this waaaahh seriously they are all monsters..."

"sniff That's why I need you to take care of naruto, raise him as your own, teach him all you have to offer. Trust me you'll have a lot to offer im teaching you everything ninja, I mean EVERYTHING! This part of the world's has no time but all of time your need acquires. You'll be strong in mind heart and body!" he said smiling a genuine smile at me...

"Alright got nothing better to do anyway, but if I die I will revive you and cut your testies off with a rusted blade, that I will." I said giving him a glare that would make Kyuubi's seem like a baby's smile...

Arashi pales at that. _hope she doesn't turn Naruto too crazy..._


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

_**112 years later in the weird space place... what?!**_

**In a place that looks like nothing but is everything, there sat two...humans? Maybe anyway in mid air playing poker the last time they'll see each other...**

**One is a female with crimson hair to her waist wild looking spiked. She had black rimmed eyes around her crimson eyes that could pierce your soul with 4 whisker marks on both cheeks. She had on a playful face with a fang out of her lip. She stood 5"7 155lbs all muscle looks to be a trained fighter. She had black fishnet metal? Under her blood colored shirt that showed off her curves but not to much. She had black cargo cropped pants with so many pockets it had to take a lot of time to find something... they had crimson straps with sharp hooks all around her, black shinobi sandals. Red wrap instead of the normal white wrap around her ankles to toes and forearms to wrist.**

**The other... who cares shes hawt drool **excuse this break the narrator went ero on us, sadly Adri killed him...the fourth looks exactly like always except he threw away the coat not proud so much anymore of kohona now its black with red flames and says "demon's" father... back to the story D

"Got any 5's?"

"Yoddddyy this isn't go fish for the last time!"

"Sorry.. Anyway its about that time eh?"

"Yes, it is" She says smiling sadly...

"At least I made you crazy 3"

"sigh That you did -mumbles _crazy bitch_but I still trust ya with my life now 3"

"hehe bluuushhhh"

"Well this is bye for now Adri or Junbi no Kitsune smirk"


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

_**Naruto's world when a disaster and now a miracle happens**_

**Every way you looked it was a complete disaster, homes where burning ninja and civilians alike dying, cause by no other than the Kyuubi.**

**The ninja were trying their best to stall a 30 story demon for there precious 4****th**** hokage. A single swipe of it's tail can creat tsunamis and flatten a mountain.**

**Finally the 4****th**** Minato Namikaze, came strolling into the battlefield on a giant toad Gamabuta looking grave.**

"I'm sorry my son Naruto Namikaze or now Uzumaki... I wish for you to be seen as a hero but there is no doubt you will be a scapegoat for those who have lost their loved ones..."-a tear shed till he went stone- one look to the 3rd and Jiraiya and says "you wont tell the village he is the container, they wont see him as a hero only an outcast and he is now Naruto Uzumaki till he can fend off my enemies. **That clear?**"

Sarutobi answers "but he deserves the recognition Surely the village is above taking him as a scapegoat..."

"No Arashi is right, the civilians will hate him, the shinobi might not but you never know" said Jiraiya

_Shiki Fujin_

"Goodbye my friends.." the one known as Arashi says his last words till he sacrificed his life to seal The Kyuubi No Kitsune in his own son that will never know... maybe 3

"_**Owww you son of bitch could have dropped me somewhere less pointy!!! BASTARD!" **_**Yelled a woman that sounded to be in her teens... everyone stopped their mourning to sweat-drop as a girl comes out of the glass factory with a piece of glass stuck on her forehead...**

_What the fuck?... _**went through everyone that witnessed it.**

"What the fuck you all looking at?" asked adri with a glare

"G-glass... forehead..." mumbled the crowd

**Adri crosses her eyes and see glass sticking out of her forehead... with a big sweat-drop forming on the back of her head...**

"Hehe... didn't notice that.." replied Adri sheepishly scratching the back of her head and smiling...

"crazy... nuts... wierdo..." voices said through the crowd

"well gotta see the old bat Ja ne!" said adri and flashing out with black flames and electricity

_that was no normal shunshin no jutsu... _thought a certain perveted Sannin...

_**In the Hokage's office...**_

**In the office sat an old professor cradling a infant blonde...**

_**I'm telling the villagers, they have a right to know who else saved them...**_

**Sarutobi walked infront of everyone and their moms in the village literally...**

"I have an announcement to make...-he waited till everyone was quiet then continued by holding the baby up for the village to see- This boy is a hero to this village the fourth sacrificed his life to seal the demon into him Naruto Uzumaki..."

"Kill the demon!"

"Kill it so we wont have to worry about Kyuubi to come first"

**The rest of the crowd started cheering "kill the demon child" so the third had no choice but to force this generation to never tell the next generation so he may have a chance at friendship...**

_I guess the 4__th__ was right about these idiotic villagers the fuckers..._

"I'll find you a family Naruto... I would take you myself but being Hokage is too troublesome..." a certain lazy household sneezed...

**The hokage has asked everyone he trusted either they couldn't deal with a child or they think of him as the demon himself. Boy would they shit their pants if they knew he is the 4****th****'s legacy...**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I DON'T OWN NARUTO**_** but gaara wants too...**

**Naruto: noo way im owning his ass before he gets mine! 3**

**Adri: i don't know wonder who will be the under dog?**

**OtakuDolly: Gaara will be mwhahahaha most likely . **

**Naruto: w00t! im not the bitch im not the bitch!**

**Adri: you wont be gettin an if Gaara hears you calling him the bitch...**

**Gaara: oOo Nari do you like your balls? i hope not cause ill take 'em right off .**

**Naruto: alright i get it TT**

**ON WITH THE FUCKING STORY...**

**After the professor asked everyone if they could adopt Naruto...**

"I guess I'll have to send you to the orphanage..." stated a sad old man known as the 3rd.

_Wham!_

**The door to the old mans office breaks and a young woman enter sheepishly...**

"Yo! Sorry about the door" says adri as she pokes her tongue out.

"That's alright happens more than you think, who are you by the way?" asked Sarutobi

"My name is Adri, I'm from somewhere you wouldn't believe and a friend to Arashi-baka! . and Naruto is mine!"

The 3rd looked surprised, he hasn't heard of this friend before...

"How do I know if your lying?" "You don't but I'm seriously adopting Naru-chan!" adri gives the old man a hard look with emotions flickering in them. Caring, sad, and love are in her crimson eyes as she lies her orbs on Naruto.

"Alright I'll believe you, someone coming to kill him wouldn't have love in their eyes..." said the old man smiling fondly...

**With Adri after the paper work(eviiill) is done...**

**Adri was walking around kohona for a piece of land Arashi wanted her to take Nari to, He said it was east of th Hyuuga's and before you get to the Uchiha's to get to the Namikaze compound...**

"neee here it is Naru-kyou of the kitsunes... or will be hahaaahaha(what she has a joker laugh sorta P)"

"hmmmm... he said the key was under a Genjitsu that people wouldn't notice and only blood can get it, thanks to the seal... BUT the dumb motherfucker never said where" said Adri dead-panned. _Alright he is lucky my senses are top-notch . ;_

**Adri finds the key under the door-mat... -sigh- I thought blondes were dumb, anyway she grabs a vial with the 4ths blood out of one of her cargo pants(why the hell she have that?..) And smears a bit of it on the seal. It unlocks the compound that looks shitty and abandoned.**

_I'll give Arashi some credit, these idiotic people would never think their beloved hokage lived in a dump. Let's have a look and see what's inside the shell, eh?_

**Adri walked in the compound with the baby cuddled in her arms, as she looked in awe. The inside of the compound was nothing like the outside. The outside made it small looking, but it was bigger than the space should fit. Bigger than the Uchiha's and Hyuuga's put together...and nicer. There was a dojo a room for any weapons you could think of, 100 bedrooms, all with a private bath and huge closets. A kitchen on every floor, even though this compound had only 4 floors. It looked more comfortable than flamboyant.**

"Holly shit.. Arashi I love ya man!" adri said with anime tears kicking on.

"well Nari, I believe we hit the frikin jackpot" Naruto just giggled in a cute baby way 3

**Once Adri and the infant Naruto were settled in she raised him as her own as Arashi asked. Even if she would have either way,she trained her son on control of chakra in a way he wouldn't notice or anyone for that matter... now he is turning 6 on October 10****th**

"Yo! Naru-chaaaannn!!!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT OKAA-CHAN!" yelled a little boy, just getting home from the academy...

"We're going on a trip to Suna, BRAT!" yelled a fiery girl

"Ok. What we gonna do there? And why don't you age o.O?"

"Hehe se-c-ret for BOTH . and of yeah.." Adri touches Naruto forehead and both black out

**In Naruto's mind, and no its not a damn sewer! Now it's a stream with a foot of water and one huge red vine and a blue one intertwined...**

**Adri and Naruto walk along side the stream to come up to a cage with a little piece of paper as the lock with seal on it...**

_His mind must be cleaner now that he has a mother...even thought he still has no friends, and still has the hateful looks. They even tried to beat him! HA like that'll happen when my crazy ass is raising him P_

"_**WHO GOES THERE?"**_ Said a demonic voice..

Behind the gate is the kyuubi in his furry glory

"Yo kit! Naruto meet kyuubi 9-tailed bijuu, kyuubi meet your container!" adri says cheerfully seemingly missing the shocked tension going on...

**Back with the all-powerful hell raising fox, blah, blah, and yeah...**

"**WHAT?!**" Said Kyuubi and naruto at the same time...

"what? Ya heard me... This is the reason everyone hates you nari, DON'T YOU DARE START BLAMING -glares at son- we listen to reason, I've meet demons and they are not as bad as ningens make them out to be. -looks to kyuu- and this is what the fourth locked you in, and you won't even think on blaming him either or else... anywho Kyuu-chan im Junbi, at your service" Adri finishes with a sadistic smile

"_**J-JUNBI?! THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS A 10 TAILED DEMON..."**_

"oOo but there is, now anyway... long story short the kitsunes took a liking to me turned me demon fox, I worked my way up in rank. But I couldn't get past 10 tails -pout- but im younger than you, just stronger. I hold nothing against you cos I know half the story... gimme a minute..."

_Free-mind Jutsu_

"There that should do it, now can we talk like civilized demons or what?" adri asked with a cat grin going on

"yeah thanks, that fucking Jutsu was driving me up the wall... alright I'll give you the second half of the story..."

**Yay! Flash back!! -before kyuubi killed people **

_In the makai, Kyuubi was playing with the kits by hunting there prey when some snake pedofile walked up to him..._

"_Kyuubi will you help me take down kohona? Kukuku" asked the damn pedo..._

"_what the fuck? Why should I?" asked the 9 tailed dude_

"_because this... Kukukukukuk -cough-..."_

**Still on flash-back biotch...**

_The snake-homo cast a jutsu on the kitsune compound except himself and kyuubi that made the foxes crazy and kill each other while kyuubi couldn't do anything..._

"_b-bastard..." Kyuubi growled turning into his foxy self..._

_The pedo vanished, only to pull kyuubi with him outside of Kohona. He cast the rampage jutsu on kyuubi, kyuubi only remembers the leaf hiate so he kills anyone with it on... THE END_

**un-flash-back...**

"that gay fucker -growl- Oro-teme is sooo gonna die bwhahaha" said adri while laughin making kyuu and nari disturbed

"ahem, anyway sorry 'bout your life kit..."

"It's alright, I don't hate you, not really your fault plus if okaa-chan is a demon, they cant be too bad..." replies naruto nervously, he doesn't talk normally to anyone but his mother so he's nervous...

"well this seal will combine 75 percent of me into you, enless you don't want it... and ill be left as a 2 tailed... so I'll be training you inside the mind scape...""no you wont...I'm hurrying up with process and gettin you outta here .;"said adri breaking him off "then you'll be able to train him inside and outside..."

Adri goes up to the seal and rips 75 of the paper off

"OH this will hurt like a bitch Naru-chan!!!" smiling innocently adri says

_Oh shit... _

Thought naruto before he was in pain worse than the seven hells...

**Adri is taking care of Naruto, he is in for pain beyond what is imagined... nahhh let's have you imagine your bones breaking and healing over and over... Oh yeah and your muscles tearing and then healing different and then your eyes stinging like some one but salt and vinegar in them... Don't forget the whole spine stretching... yeah its hell for our Naruto at this moment...**

Naruto is screaming like someone thats giving birth over and over again, and the 3rd comes to their house cos the whole damn village can hear him...

"What the hell is wrong with Naruto?" asked Sarutobi

"welllll Nari is gonna become like me sort of anyway..." answers Adri she then tells him why the Kyuubi attacked in the first place and all that good stuff... the 3rd think it's his fault cos twas his student that caused it.

"So now Naru-chan will be 75 demon, but he can work his way up on his tails... he'll have 7 to begin with but he can prob surpass me and kyuubi. But! I'm taking naruto away for a bit, cause these people will not understand. We are going to Suna and probably all the elemental countries while I train him and anyone else I adopt kidnap... whatever" says Adri with a sheepish look "we will be back when his is "14" but he'll prob look 16, for the exams."

"Are you sure he is ready to leave, I mean he is but a small boy..." stated Sarutobi looking concerned about the boy "Worry not, what you people see is a mask, he acts way to old for his age Saru... he is smarter than any shika's I've met and the most loving son and mother could ask for. Even if he can be quite the fox -fox grin- but who do you think I am? I've been taking care of him more than anyone else around here! I know what's best for Naru-chhaann! By the way, I'm leaving a chakra-clone here of naruto, there is some things that naruto can only do here. Its not my chakra that I used its nari's so it'll be like him, even the mask.." said Adri. _Well seems Naruto stopped screaming _"can't wait to see his reaction to his new look 3" _oops said that out loud _"well Saru wanna see too?" asked adri with a smile like 3

"sure?" asked Sarutobi...

**Sarutobi and Adri walked to Naruto's room, it had black walls with orange spiral and a red fox painted on the walls. Red carpet with black spiral pattern. Posters that came from Adri's time of Three Days Grace and Goo Goo Dolls. The furniture had a gothic look to it, but it was white. In Naruto's bed he was under his blankets seemingly asleep curled up in a ball...**

Naruto woke up to the smell of smoke and cherries... he poked his head out of the blankets and got out of bed. He stretched, hearing popping sounds he felt better after that...

"Ohayou!" he said to Jiji and his okaa-chan.

Ogenki desu-ka gaki?(how are you brat?" asked Adri with concern seeping into her voice.

"Genki-desu, okaa-san.(I'm fine, mother.)"replied Naruto with a smile.

"Yo old man are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost..." asked Naruto "e-ears and-d tails-s..." answered the old guy while pointing at naruto, who looked at Sarutobi like he's senile (which I wouldn't doubt). "Hun, go look in the mirror" said Adri with a mischeif smile. Naruto goes to the full-body mirror by his closet and looks at himself in disbelief. Standing there is Naruto but not as you all know. His golden hair now looks like fur all the way to his ass, looks like he was playing with an electric socket... his once ocean colored round eyes are now slanted and the pupils are slitted. And now they are a blazing orange color. You'd think that'd be cute but it isn't trust me... his whisker marks are darker on his defined dace, no more baby fat. His body is lean and compact not over-muscle looking wrestler, with black tribal on his body. The most noticeable is the yellow fox ears on naru's head and the 7 golden tails behind him all tipped orange.

"_**Holly fuck! I'mma fox!"**_ screamed Naruto and fainted

"che, what a puss... hehe" said Adri laughing her ass off while whipping the tears off.

"Well this is interesting.." stated Sarutobi.

"_Wake up kit, it's not that big of a deal" said kyuubi to Naruto_

"five more minutes, furball..." mumbled naruto

Kyuubi sends pictures of naked men (hot ones at that) through naruto's head

Naruto jump's up with a little nosebleed and blushing like a school girl.

_Damn it furball that wasn't necessary... thought naruto to Kyuubi_

_yeah it was, didn't know you swung that way too, kit -snicker- kyuubi laughed to Naruto_

_well when all the girls around you are harpies hounding the emo Uchiha. You tend to steer away from women..._

_Good point kit... the only girl that doesn't scream your fucking ear off is your stalker... ya know the one with eyes that can see through your clothes... haha you got a closet pervert stalking your ass haha - said kyuu_

Saurtobi who was watching naruto's emotion's flickering on his face was wonder what the hells was going on. Adri was usuing a jutsu listening on the conversation between the fox-boy and demon was laughing her ass off especially with the last statement.

"Alright Naru-chan is gay like I didn't see that coming, the girls here are nothing special anyway, so I don't mind it at all."

"I, Jubi no Kitsune, approve this message." said Adri turning to a invisible cam-corder. The others just sweat-dropped...

"o Sautobi-sama?" asked Adri in a seductive voice with laced threat. "Y-es, what is it you want Adri-dono?" asked Sarutobi carefully. "Could you bring Kakashi Hatake here, please?"

_Puppy-eye jutsu_

"why not?" answered Sarutobi as he wrote a note and summoned a messenger bird to send it...

**2 and ½ hours later...**

_First ill take his Icha Icha Paradise book and shred it slowly while he's watching tied to a chair with toothpicks keeping his eyes open... _**"mwhwhahahahahahaha" **laughed adri like a maniac

Naruto still having his mind link open to Adri laughed with her while Sarutobi felt bad for Kakashi's poor soul.

-pop- "Yo! Sorry I'm late I was helping a chicken learn to fly -sniff- poor thing never got back up..." he said while doing his eye-smile

"th-that..." both adri and Nari said at the same time

"IS SO SAAADDDD!!" both adri and naru got chibi tears runnin down there face.

Sarutobi and Kakashi just sweat-dropped while thinking

_they seriously believed me/him...?_

"ahem anyway... what did you call me for Hokage-sama, and where is this and who is that girl with the gaki?"

What? imma odd one... anyway those people that are actually reading this hope you dont mind boy-love 3 i cant stand any of the girls in Naruto except Anko


	5. Chapter 5

**we are back with Hatake Kakashi's curiosity, which will prob kill him one of these days...**

"Ahg! I gotta explain it again"Adri said while blaming the sky? "Alright fuck it... Kaka-chan meet Naru-chhaann container of the "fearsome" kyuubi, mischievous prankster, and legacy of the fourth, Arashi (or Minato) Namikaze or your sensei!!" adri smiles whith a glint of a sadistic in her eye as Kakashi's visible eye goes from glare, amused, then least but not least _good ol' shock! Mwhahahahaha_ then he faints... "well I was expecting more of a you lie! Or better yet him turning Gai from the shock..." stated Adri while looking disappointed "stop poking kaka-chan with a stick Nari... he's not dead!" suddenly Kakashi wakes up like a zombie that makes Adri back a step away and stare at him "Sooo... this

gaki is sensei's son hmmm... Oh well... any way what else happened?" _what the hell kakashi is back to his normal un-interested self, oh well mind well scare him this time..._ thought Adri mischievously "well..." adri leaves hanging

"_**the kyuubi has escaped and is gonna kill everyone cause people didn't treat his kit like, you should have! You all treated him as if he was the Kyuubi himself, and since you **_

_**people are so mad at the fox... He'll let you try beating on the real hell fox himself! Mwhahahahahaha FUCKERS!"**_ adri used a jutsu that allowed her voice to travel through the whole village...

"WHY THE FUCK YOU DO THAT FOR?" yelled Sarutobi looking shocked

Kakashi just looked pale as a ghost... BUT "I hears screams of terror and I smell fear fill the whole village... Feels so good to cause havoc, FINALLY hahahah" said adri with a smile on

"_**Just kidding, pussies"**_ now the village is full of rage and killing intent _**"pay back is a bitch, no? Just to let you filthy ningens know... I'm stronger than kyuubi and you've been hating on my adopted son, Naruto... if it wasn't for him, You. Would. All. Die. Painfully slow and worst than the Kyuubi ever could do to you... hahahaha... but fortune is on your side "humans" that Naruto has some precious people here... Buuuutt that could all change (an image of kyuubis face was in the sky except it was more female verison) one more person that judges my son when he gets back from a little trip around the world... well let's just say... (the fox smirks at all of them with all his fangs to show) you will be doing paperwork for all eternity (the fox is now laughing crazed like and so is Adri since its her demon form)"**_

"no more paperwork for me though... that is a great idea Adri I'll have a clone watching them do it so they cant sign anything dangerous and if they do..." said Sarutobi approvingly

"Yeah well Kakashi, Arashi-baka told me to pass this message on to you... -cough clear throat-" Adri Punches Kakashi with 5 of her power "YOU DUMB LITTLE SPOILED GAKI, NEVER TREAT MY SON LIKE THE VILLAGE TRASH DOES, IGNORANT-LITTLE-FUCKER! GET OVER THE DEATH OF OBITO AND RIN LEAVING YOU, DRAMA QUEEN! I HAD TO SACRIFICE MY SON TO BASICALLY HELL AND I DON'T FEEL SORRY FOR MYSELF! SO STOP MOPPING LIKE SOME UCHIHA QUEER IN A DRAMA FILM SHOT!" -ahem- "that's all..." says adri as she smiles like she didn't just talk in Arashi's voice "anyway I know you need to think Kaka-chan but I gotta go Saru-sama will fill you in with anything I missed... COME ON NARUTO QUIT STUFFING YOUR FACE WE GOT SOME KIDS TO KIDNAP... I MEAN MEET... I'll be back" Adri walks into Naruto's room, and looks under the bed to see a blood red kit with crimson eyes staring at adri "Come on, kyuu-chan. We gotta go so act like your sleeping so they don't see your eyes, k?" the fox glares for the chan suffix but nods and climbs into Adri's arms. The fiery ginger walks back to were Naruto is waiting with everything packed up and ready to go "well I got one more request can I have some people come with, Saru-sama?"

"Sure... but damn I can't keep giving you everything free..." Saru says looking depressed

"Well I got a gift for you from both me and nari, we have been working on it since you gave him the bracelet, which I know what it means... Do you trust me?" asked Adri

"yes... but im guessing this is gonna hurt like a bitch eh? Answered Sarutobi "YEP!" _Age-reduce 50 yrs jutsu _(what I don't feel like looking how to say that in japanese? . ) Sarutobi screamed in pain, but after that he felt so much better like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders... Adri hands Sarutobi a mirror he looks into the mirror in shock to find a 18 yr old him-self looking back at him, looking hot! "Well you gotta wife or something? If so ill use it on her too, so you wont feel like your doing your grand-mother... hehehe" said Adri with a sweat drop "no, she died awhile ago.." replied the professor sadly. "Oh, sorry 'bout that, but be careful you'll probably have a fan-club... those girls frighten even me..." said Adri looking like the Armageddon was around the corner...

"ANYWAY I want Anko, Kakashi, and Iruka to come with me and the gay youth fuckers also... Maito Gai and Rock Lee if ya didn't know...is that alright?" "Sure ill just say it's a mission how much you willing to pay anyway?" asked the 3rd curiously "you'll see... hehe anyway when I don't need them anymore, they'll come back to Konoha. But Naruto and I will be out there a lot... for about the whole 8 years..." answered Adri deciding to fuck with his old mind... "sigh, alright Kakashi-san please get the people she metioned in my office, Now." "Yes, Hokage-sama..." Kakashi drawled, with that said he Poofed out of there

**Time skip- Hokages office**

In the Hokages office Iruka, Kakashi, Anko, and The green youth fuckers plus the Hokage were waiting for Adri and Naruto. Adri told Kyuubi to stay hidden til they leave.

There were red flames and chains in the middle of the room as Adri and Naruto shushin into the room.

"Yo! Sorry about the graphics, it's a demon thing. Gotta be flamboyant!" says Adri to the 3rd but the rest hear demon and got defensive. Except on old man with white long spiked hair with red face marks. _Looks like Jiraiya aka Ero-sannin... _Adri thinks to herself "So you like spying on me Ero-chan? I may be good for your research but all you had to do was ask" says Adri to Jiraiya giggling "Really?!" asks Jiraiya while drooling and a perverted smile "Nope $76 50." Says Adri seriously. Everyone falls anime style..

"What do you mean demon?!" says our little dolphin out of nowhere

Adri fades out of sight then reappears behind Iruka hugging him with her head on his shoulder

"Means I can ride for days and still have stamina for round 23.." she licks his ear on the shell for good measure. Iruka is red as a tomato and has a little nosebleed.

"I still got it" she says as she licks her finger and touches her butt and it makes a sizzling noise.

Naruto and the rest sweat-drop at her antics..

"what she mean is im 75 demon now that I merged with Kyuu-kun and shes 100 demon and stronger than the Kyuubi... BUT you gotta know the demons are not what you flesh-bags think we are.. Which can you describe a demon for us Anko?"

"Strong creatures that only purpose is to destroy and they love to prove they are stronger than anything..." answers Anko looking kinda starry eyed...

"ahem... you just described yourself...-Anko looked sheepish and proud..- but no they come from Makia where the weakest die and the strongest live only in the bad parts... like a ghetto...hehe anyway its actually pretty peaceful. Since demons fight honorable and not dirty tricks. They are strong but they work hard to get that strong just like humans but more drastic... the only time Demons attack is for either revenge or they were born in the ghetto of Makia which is west..." Naruto finished as everyone got enlightened. "That's why Shukaku is so funky..." Adri mumbles to herself... "YOUR YOUTH GLOWS BRIGHTLY NARUTO-KUN AND ADRI-CHAN!!!" guess who? "What's youth?" askes Lee since he's too young and haven't met Gai yet... _Shit he's gonna turn Lee into a green wearing youth preaching psycho early! Oh well not my problem.. _"Yar anyway can we get fucking moving?! I'm tired of waiting for you dumb ass monkeys... gah..." say Adri aggravated while Gai is preaching about the "FLAMES OF YOUTH" too Lee who looked excited... Adri betch slapped both Gai and Lee

"HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT YOUTHFUL BITCH SLAP, GREEN BEAN!?" Adri says while she's suddenly wearing a pimp outfit.

"That was so unyouthful...-sniff-" said Gai with chibi tears running.

"Gai-sensei! Don't worry we will rebuild the fire of youth by running 100 times around Konoha!" exclaimed Lee brightly to gay -ahem- I mean Gai...

"Yeah you'll be running from this..." says Adri as she pulls a chain saw out of thin air and kicks it on..

MWHAHAHA run run fast as ya can! You can't hide Greenman! HAHAHAHAHAA!

Adri was running after Gai and a 7 yr. Old lee with a machine grinning like a lunatic..

Naruto shrugs and pulls out a huge hammer and smacks Adri on the head then lee and Gai.

"**SETTLE DOWN BEFORE I PULL A KYUUBI!" **roared nari

after getting everyones attention he calms down

"As we were saying let's get the fuck out of here -sigh- im too old for this..."

_**But not too old for this -flashes yoai again- perverted gaki...**_

-bluuushhh- _damn furball stop it I didn't even know we kept the mental link after u seperated...well sort of from me? Thought Naruto_

_**We separated souls of 25 of it but the 75 you absorbed is still connecting us to each other. So long story short, we can communicate, know each others emotions we can send memories and all that other good stuff...**_

_Oh _ thought Nari as he tell everyone to meet at the front gate.


End file.
